Рауль (Fallout: New Vegas)
|Похідні хар-ки = ОЗ: 280 → 320 ШКУ: 5% ВУХО: 3 СЯ: 15% СР: 106% |Спроможності = Регулярне техобслуговування Повне техобслуговування Старий Вакеро |Навички = Зброя: 92 → 100 Ремонт: 95 → 100 Наука: 90 → 100 |Рівень = 14 → 22 → 40 (Рівень Кур'єра × 0,75) |Файл діалогу = dialogueExportRaulTejada.txt |Актор = Денні Трехо |base_id = |ref_id = |editor_id = RaulTejada |Додатково = 250px В'язень Табиты }} noicon|center Рауль Альфонсо Техада ( )Є вважати, що це може не бути справжнім ім'ям. — персонаж Fallout: New Vegas, можливий напарник Кур'єра. Опис Рауль — гуль-механік, потрапив у полон до Табіти. Біографія Останні з роду Техада thumb|left|100px|Рауль в молодостіРауль 2047 рокуТаким чином, в 2077 ріку йому повинно було бути вже 30 років, але він про себе як про підлітка. У той же час у 2281 ріквін себе старим, у той час як багато гулі, що жили до Великої війни, сприймаються як зрілі люди. в Мексиці і жив на ранчо Ідальго неподалік від Мехіко, де виросло три покоління сім'ї. З дитинства він відмінно справлявся з вогнепальною зброєю та інструментами. У Рауля були проблеми з законом, але він не скоїв жодного по-справжнього серйозного злочину. У 2077 році сталася у глобальна ядерна війна. Ранчо Ідальго вціліло, сам Рауль під час ядерного бомбардування спостерігав, як в небі вибухали ядерні бомби, деякі були збиті системою ПРО «Лаки 38». Не знаючи про те, що Мехіко був зруйнований, сім'я Рауля допомагала великій кількості біженців. Нарешті, щоб у сім'ї не скінчилася їжа, Рауль з батьком і братами вигнали їх геть. На наступну ніч, коли сім'я Техада заснула, два десятка розгніваних чоловіків підпалили ранчо і заблокували двері зовні. Рауль відчув запах диму і зумів вилізти з вікна разом з молодшою сестрою Рафаелою, отримавши при цьому сильні опіки. Всі інші родичі Рауля — батько, мати, бабуся, двоє братів і дві сестри — загинули у вогні. Рауль з Рафаелою втекли від розлюченого натовпу. Тікаючи, Рауль перестріляв усіх, хто погнався за ними. З тих пір він присвятив життя турботі про сестру. Ганфайтер в костюмі вакеро thumb|100px|В костюмі ВакероРозлючені біженці хотіли вбити Рауля і навіть оголосили нагороду за його голову. Рафаела була налякана, і Рауль заспокоював сестру, кажучи, що вони підуть подивитися на родео. Не знаючи, що сталася ядерна війна, вони пішли в Мехіко, сподіваючись знайти там допомогу, але виявили лише радіоактивні руїни, населені рейдерами. Рауль вів життя падальщика у вічному пошуку їжі і ліків від опіків, поступово перетворюючись у гуля. Одного разу в пошуках чого-небудь, чим можна було б замотати опіки, Рауль забрів у магазин маскарадних костюмів, де знайшов одяг вакероВід іспанського «vaca», корова. Аналогічно англійському «cowboy»., у який вбрався, щоб повеселити Рафаелу. Тоді Рауль вирішив перетворитися в легендарного стрілка (ганфайтера) і ставити на місце різних нахабних негідників. Рауль і Рафаела зуміли більш-менш налагодити своє життя. Так тривало до тих пір, поки у Рауля не стався напад променевої хвороби, і Рафаелі не довелося відправитися на пошуки їжі самостійно. Вона натрапила на банду рейдерів, і ті вбили її жорстоким чиномРауль відмовляється докладно розповідати про це.. Виявивши її тіло, Рауль зумів дізнатися сестру лише по характерному шрамом на коліні. Так він залишився останнім з роду Техада. Розлючений Рауль, що присягнувся помститися за смерть сестри, зібравши всі патрони, що були у нього, розшукав бандитів, які вбили Рафаелу, і розправився з ними. Забравши їх припаси, він покинув Мехіко. «Мігель» Безцільно блукаючи, Рауль дістався до занедбаного нафтопереробного заводу «Петро-Чіко» на узбережжі, де оселився на деякий час. Розмірковуючи над власним життям, Рауль прийшов до висновку, що зброя, якою він заробляв на життя, нічого йому не дала. Тоді він вирішив розвивати свої таланти механіка і став носити комбінезон «Петро-шико». На бирці з ім'ям було написано «Мігель», і Рауль взяв це ім'я, щоб почати нове життя. Якийсь час Рауль оселився в місті Тусон , що його назва вимовляється як «Туксон». штаті Арізона, де заробляв на життя працею ремонтника. Так він спокійно прожив 75 років, поки не познайомився з Клодиею — дівчиною, що працювала в одному з міських борделів. Старий гуль, якому вона нагадала його сестру Рафаелу, закохався в неї і став піклуватися про неї, але, знаючи про свою потворність, тримався від красуні подалі. Одного разу в Тусон прийшла банда з семи братів на чолі з Брудним Дейвом. Їм потрібні були патрони, і Рауль продав їх бандитам, сподіваючись, що отримавши те, що їм треба, вони підуть з міста. Однак брати зайшли в бордель Клодії, в якому затіялася перестрілка. Дейв з братами застрелив всіх клієнтів і чотирьох повій, а саму Клодію узяв з собою. Рауль вирішив врятувати Клодію і гнався за бандою Брудного Дейва. Не потребуючи сну, гуль легко наздогнав їх через три дні. До того часу Клодія вже була мертва: негідники всадили їй по одній кулі в кожне око. Як і у випадку з Рафаелою, Раулю залишилося тільки помститися за неї: він перестріляв всіх бандитів, але був важко поранений. Прийшовши в себе через деякий час, Рауль доплентався до Тусона, а потім пішов на захід у Мохаве. Особистий механік Табіти Рауль оселився на сході Мохаве у власній хатині з домашнім браміном. У 2279 році він вирішив з'ясувати, чому перестало віщати радіо гори Блек, і відправився туди, щоб запропонувати відремонтувати передавач. До нещастя для нього, до того часу громаду супермутантів на горі очолила Табіта, і, коли Рауль полагодив передавач, вона залишила його у себе назавжди. Як бранця Табіти, Рауль став виконувати різні ремонтні роботи: лагодити комп'ютерні термінали, зброю мутантів, тостери та інші речі. Головною роботою гуля повинна була стати лагодження робота серії Містер Помічник Ронди, яка відключилася 2275 року після того, як Табіта сильно вдарила її. Рауль так і не зумів полагодити її, адже Ронда не зламалася, а просто перейшла в режим гібернації, а у нього виявилося недостатньо наукових знань, щоб зрозуміти це. Якось до Рауля став приставати з вимогою полагодити свою іграшкову машинку дурний мутант другого покоління, якого він прозвав «Нокучником». Пізніше Рауль спробував втекти, але його зловили і побили до напівсмерті. Тоді Табіта розпорядилася замикати його в кімнаті поруч з майстернею. Незабаром після цього Докучник притягнув паливо, щоб Рауль полагодив його машинку, але коли Рауль сказав, що це не допоможе, супермутант розлютився і потягнув гуля на вулицю. Рауля врятувала Табіта, яка особисто прикінчила Докучника, перш ніж він убив механіка. Злякавшись за його безпеку, Табіта наказала Раулю встановити пароль до замку дверей його кімнати на одному з комп'ютерних терміналів в майстерні, які він сам же і полагодив. Сподіваючись, що хто-небудь вирішить його врятувати, Рауль вибрав для пароля комбінацію «123456789» і записав її в комп'ютері без пароля. В одному зі своїх коментарів Рауль , що в цій в'язниці він перебував кілька років. Образ Рауля Рауль говорить про себе, як про безпорадного старого. Він часто скаржиться на погане самопочуття, здоров'я і хворі кістки. Він, мабуть, страждає від сильного почуття власної непотрібності. Рауль звертається до Кур'єра «бос» або «шеф», а багато його репліки пройняті духом самознищення. Незважаючи на це, він зберігає своєрідне почуття гумору: Прототип Рауль має багато спільного з Віком, можливим супутником Обраного з Fallout 2, обидва: * є ремонтниками; * потрапили в полон у зв'язку з налагодженням радіо; * повинні бути звільнені, щоб подорожувати з головним героєм; * звертаються до головного героя «бос» або «шеф». Рауль у Fallout: New Vegas Рауль бере участь в одній з передач радіо гори Блек: Табіта звертається до нього, прикидаючись Рондою, і загрожує стратити його. Рауль, називаючи Табіту «Рондою», нагадує, що він — єдиний, хто може полагодити робота, і страта відкладається на 24 години. Про те, як Рауль полагодив радіопередавач і став бранцем, Кур'єру розповідає Ніл, супермутант, що живе біля підніжжя гори Блек. Сам Рауль знаходиться в будівлі в'язниці на вершині гори Блек за дверима, замкнутими на замок, який відкривається з комп'ютерного терміналу поблизу. Цей термінал замкнений на дуже складний пароль, але код до нього зазначено в запису № 6 на сусідньому терміналі. Якщо Кур'єр відкриє двері в кімнату Рауля до того, як виконає квест Божевілля, то при виході з тюрми його зустріне розлючений Табіта, «Ні! Не віддам тобі мого Рауля!» і атакує. Звільнений гуль-механік з подяки приєднається до Кур'єра і стане його напарником. Смак нових пригод нагадає Раулю про його бурхливе минуле, спонукаючи подумати про вибір між двома своїми уміннями: стрілка і механіка. Він буде перебувати в майстерні будівлі в'язниці, допоки Кур'єр не зробить його своїм супутником. Якщо Кур'єр вирішить з ним розлучитися, Рауль повернеться в свою хатину (при цьому локація «Хатина Рауля» автоматично стане дослідженою, а Кур'єр не отримає за це ні досвіду, ні підвищення лічильника досліджених локацій). Перебуваючи в майстерні чи в своїй хатині, він може ремонтувати зброю і броню Кур'єра за кришки. У Лаки 38 займатися ремонтом він не може, тому що у нього немає відповідних інструментів під рукою. Кур'єр може в ході невідзначеного квесту «Гуль старої закалки» переконати Рауля, що люди похилого віку можуть бути корисними для суспільства, поговоривши в його присутності з рейнджером Енді, капралом Стерлінгом і Адептом. Після діалогу з ними Рауль заводить діалог з Кур'єром, питаючи, що він думає про цих людей. В залежності від відповідних реплік Кур'єра гуль буде схилятися до думки, що може бути хорошим стрільцем незважаючи на старість, або переконуватися, що життя вакеро для нього в минулому, і він повинен розвивати свої навички механіка. Потім Рауль буде відверто розповідати про своє минуле. Після того, як Кур'єр поговорить з кожним з трьох старих, Рауль розповість йому про свої висновки і прийняте рішення, але Кур'єр може його переконати (Красномовство 66). В залежності від прийнятого рішення Рауль отримає нову здатність, поліпшує його навичка володіння зброєю, або вдосконалює навички ремонту. Вирішивши розвивати свої навички механіка, Рауль отримує посилений Комбінезон Рауля «Петро-шико» і здатність «Повне техобслуговування». Якщо ж він прийме рішення розвивати своє мистецтво поводження зі зброєю, то отримає костюм Вакеро і здатність «Старий Вакеро». Здібності thumb|left|100px|[[Регулярне техобслуговування]] thumb|100px|[[Повне техобслуговування]] * Як супутник, Рауль вміє поводитися з легкою вогнепальною зброєю. * Здатність «Регулярне техобслуговування». Рауль доглядає за зброєю і бронею Кур'єра: вони зношуються повільніше на 50 %. * Здатність «Повне техобслуговування». Рауль доглядає за зброєю і бронею Кур'єра: вони зношуються повільніше на 75 % (після виконання квесту «Гуль старої закалки»). * Здатність «Старий Вакеро». Швидкість стрільби Рауля з револьверів та зброї з важільним механізмом перезарядки збільшується на 33 % (після виконання квесту «Гуль старої закалки»). Інвентар Кінцівки Коментарі Рауля Як і на інших напарників, на Рауля можуть реагувати фразами зустрічні персонажі. Рауль також може при відвідинах деяких локацій або при зустрічі будь-яких персонажів щось сказати. У більшості випадків — жартівливо. Рауль про Містера Хауса * Якщо Кур'єр задасть Раулю питання: «Що ти знаєш про містера Хауса?», то він історію: «Всі знали Роберта Хауса. Він був геній. Суперзірка. У 22 роки заснував компанію „РобКо“, крутив з голлівудськими примадоннами. Кажуть, він спас Лас-Вегас. Я був в Мехіко, коли впали бомби. Навіть звідти нам було видно, як ракети Хауса збивають в небі летять снаряди. Всі думали, що він загинув у Війну. Може, й так. Але його роботи, як і раніше прасують пустки. А тепер якийсь містер Хаус править Нью-Вегасом». * Якщо Кур'єр засумнівається в тому, що це той самий містер Хаус, Рауль свою думку з цього приводу: «Може, і немає. Може, це просто якийсь ватажок рейдерів, розумний і знає історію. Може, він просто залишив своїм роботам вказівки, і вони їх виконують. Чи, може, Роберт Хаус завантажив свої мізки в комп'ютер і править по сей день, як бездушний бог з машини! А може, все це просто ідіотський збіг. Хто знає?» * На зауваження Кур'єра, що, можливо, є зв'язок між довоєнним і справжнім містером Хаусом, Рауль : «Я пам'ятаю якісь дивні чутки про нього, ближче до кінця. Було інтерв'ю в мексиканській журналі з одного звездулькой, яка зустрічалася з Хаусом. Вона заявила, що вони ніколи хм... можна, я не буду вимовляти це вголос, шеф? Коротше, вона заявила, ніби він тільки й робив, що сканував її мізки і змушував вбиратися в різні сукні». висновок: «Розгорівся цілий скандал, принаймні в мексиканській жовтій пресі». Рауль про НКР Коли Кур'єр запитає у Рауля: «Що ти думаєш про НКР?», він : «Вони, загалом, нічого. Спочатку їм нелегко доводилося — ти в курсі, що їх перший місто мало не стерли з лиця землі рейдери? Загалом, у них є свої хороші і погані сторони, як у всіх урядів до війни». Відношення Рауля до Легіону Цезаря * Рауль — єдиний з можливих напарників Кур'єра, який не має очевидної ненависті до Легіону Цезаря і на питання Кур'єра, як він ставиться до цієї організації : «Швидше позитивно, бос. Люди вважають мародерами, яких тільки б вбивати та грабувати. Але я був в Арізоні, бос. До Легіону це було паршиве місце, рейдери там кишіли так, що на дві милі від міста було не відійти. У Цезаря жорстокі закони, і виглядає все це не особливо приємно. Але я теж на вигляд неприємний, а ти ж мене тримаєш при собі». * Рауль — один з небагатьох можливих напарників крім Буна Лілі, який реагує на вбивство Цезаря і з огидою це наступними словами: «Я радий, що тобі приспічило кокнуть одного з найкрутіших людей в Мохаве. А то якось вже нудно стало. Правда.» Примітки * Незважаючи на гулификацию, у Рауля збереглися вуса, як і у Десмонда Локхарта. * Подібно до Джейсону Брайту, Діну Доміно і Мойре БраунУ разі її гулификации., голос Рауля не скрипучий і не хриплий, що є рідкісною рисою серед гулей. * Рауля надзвичайно важко обікрасти, навіть із застосуванням Стелс-бою. * Рауль є єдиним, крім Кур'єра, не належить до якої-небудь фракції персонажем, який вміє ремонтувати предмети до 100 % стану. * Кришки, які Рауль отримує від Кур'єра за ремонт спорядження і броні, зникають з його інвентарю, коли він стає напарником Кур'єра. * Поки Кур'єр не запросить Рауля стати його напарником, він буде ремонтувати спорядження і броню за гроші в майстерні в'язниці на горі Блек. Як тільки Рауль стане напарником Кур'єра, то він стане займатися ремонтом тільки в своїй хатині. * Коли Кур'єр поцікавиться як краще використовувати таланти Рауля, той скаже, що від нього не дуже багато користі, хіба що як від ходячої енциклопедії. Однак Рауль рідко може щось сказати проникливого, в основному він займається висміюванням рішень Кур'єра через саркастичну похвалу і нещирий ентузіазм. * Якщо в інвентар Рауля буде поміщений напій «Сансет Сарсапарілла» або який-небудь інший солодкий предмет (наприклад, жувальна гумка), то він скаже одну з таких фраз: ** «Звідки ти знаєш, що я ласунка, шеф?»; ** «А-а, саспарилла. Бальзам для старої, пересохлої глотки»; ** «У мене так зуби згниють, шеф. Точніше, те, що від них залишилося». * Рауль завжди бурчить, коли Кур'єр змушує його зробити певні дії: ** Якщо одягнути його у важку броню, то він скаже, що Кур'єр хоче залишити його без колін раніше, ніж було призначено природою; ** Якщо змусити його крастися, то він буде нити: «Ніякого шуму... хіба що нас видасть хрускіт моїх колін», або «У мене від цих присідань спина болить, шеф», або «Звичайно, шеф. Старий буде повзати по бруду, щоб нас не видати»; ** Якщо переконати його повернутися на шлях вакеро, то він саркастично прокоментує, як добре гуль в костюмі вакеро впишеться в пейзаж; ** Якщо Кур'єр накаже триматися ближче, він скаже: «Ще ближче, і тобі знадобиться антирадин, шеф». Однак тільки світяться гулі випромінюють радіацію, таким чином — це прояв його почуття гумору; ** Коли Кур'єр накаже атакувати при появі супротивника: «Хочеш послати в бій старого полуразложившегося гуля? Твої тактичні здібності перевершують всі очікування, шеф»; ** У бою при втраті половини ОЗ Рауль скаже: «Шеф, мої рани болять сильніше, ніж артрит», або: «Ей шеф, моя щелепа ще на місці? Добре. Як би нам так зберегти її в цьому стані?». * Коли Рауль подорожує разом з Кур'єром, деякі персонажі можуть реагувати на це при зустрічі певними фразами: ** Більшість мешканців пусток часто коментувати присутність гуля негативно, кажучи речі, типу: «Від твого друга сморід, як від сумки гниючого м'яса» або «Один з твоїх друзів — потворний виродок»; ** Біси у Cховище 3 при зустрічі будуть відпускати таку репліку: «Від твого ручного гуля несе, як з дупи»; ** Тінь прорычит: «Голоси в голові знають, як пахне гуль. Він старий і вміє стріляти»; ** Підривник скаже: «Не хотілося б мені жити вічно, якщо виглядати, як гуль»; ** Легіонери помітять: «Огидне видовище. І ти називаєш це другом?»; ** Великі Хани заявлять: «Ну й виродок твій дружок»; ** Член Братства Сталі у Хідден-Велі теж відзначить поява супутника Кур'єра: «Ось щастя, тепер тут ще смердітиме гульской гниллю. Сподіваюся, повітряні фільтри працюють»; ** Послідовник Апокаліпсису буркне: «Ніколи не звикну до виду гулей»; ** Мешканець Стрипа обуриться: «Тепер що, гулей на Стрип пускають?»; ** Бомбісти висловлять: «Так ось вони які — гулі. Не варто було дивитися, напевно»; ** У Фрисайде здивуються: «Ну і пошарпаний ж у тебе гуль. Хоча на вигляд начебто не злий»; ** Громадянин НКР відреагує: «Я сподіваюся, твій друг гуль не радіоактивний?»; ** Королі відзначать: «Приємно бачити, коли люди дружать з гулями. Тут багато намагаються триматися від них подалі»; ** Жителі зовнішнього Вегаса скажуть: «Тут раді всім людям, навіть гулям»; ** Співробітники Гоморри розглядають Рауля, як звичайного гравця: «Якщо твій гуль хоче розважитися — будь ласка. Ми тут не расисти»; ** Повія в Гоморрі поцікавиться: «М-М, гулей у мене ще не було. А чайові будуть?». * Рауль прийшов на гору Блек для лагодження радіо, яке він від нудьги слухав у своїй хатині, і воно раптом перестало працювати. Так він потрапив у полон. Проте, немов у насмішку, після його звільнення з полону і припинення правління Табиты, радіо знову перестане працювати, а на його хвилях будуть тільки перешкоди. * Якщо Кур'єр кілька разів поспіль запитає у Рауля: «Хто ти?», то він скаже: «Коротка в тебе пам'ять, шеф. Тебе точно по голові не били?». * Якщо Кур'єр запитає у Рауля чому в нього на комбінезоні написано Мігель, то він відповість просто: «Може, тому що раніше його носив Мігель». * Кур'єр з низьким рівнем інтелекта повинен буде сприймати сарказм Рауля буквально. * Незважаючи на постійний сарказм по відношенню до Кур'єру, Раулю доставляє задоволення подорожувати з ним, це видно з реплік, які він вимовляє при звільненні. * У той час, як англійська версія гри не підкреслює акцент Рауля, крім вимови його імені з характерним прононсом, то німецької, французької, італійської та іспанської версіях гри Рауль говорить з сильним мексиканським акцентом. * В італійській версії гри Рауль каже хрипко, як і всі інші гулі. * Раулю у час, коли відбувається дія гри, тобто в 2281 році виповнилося вже 234 року. * У файлах Fallout: New Vegas можна знайти записку «Гуль в біді», що не увійшла в фінальну версію гри. Мабуть, з цією запискою пов'язана Рауля, яку він вимовляє при звільненні його Кур'єром з в'язниці на горі Блек: «Вибач. Я думав, ти б'єшся з супермутантами і взламываешь мій замок тільки тому, що до тебе дійшов мій крик про допомогу по радіо». За лаштунками Всі діалоги Рауля написані Тревісом Стаутом, одним з розробникіу Fallout: New Vegas, дизайнером і сценаристом компанії Obsidian Entertainment. Озвучує Рауля в англійській версії гри американський актор Денні Трехо. Поява Баги * На відміну від інших супутників, Рауль може не переміщатися по Лаки 38, а просто стояти в головному залі праворуч від дверей, поки Кур'єр не заговорить з ним. * Після швидкого переміщення Рауль може втратити зв'язок з Кур'єром і почати швидко тікати вдалину. Допомагає повторне швидке подорож, або перетин кордону локації. * При виході з казино у Рауля може не відображатися повернене зброю, незважаючи на це, переносне Раулем вага буде такий, ніби він несе його на собі. * Голос Рауля може змінитися, якщо до нього застосувати стимулятор. * Якщо в інвентар Рауля покласти стимулятори, то при великій втраті здоров'я можна спостерігати, як він бігає зі стимулятором у руці. * Текстура голови Рауля більше звичайної, тому вона може стирчати крізь деякі шоломи * Якщо відправити Рауля Лаки 38, коли він є напарником Кур'єра, і на екрані з'явиться повідомлення про те, що він перемістився туди, то може трапитися ситуація, коли Кур'єр не зможе його знайти в казино. Виявиться, що Рауль залишився в тому місці, звідки він був направлений до Лаки 38. * Коли Рауль прокинеться після втрати свідомості від отриманого шкоди в бою, він може : А! Вазонокосильщик! Вазонокосильщик прийшов за мною! Ох. Це був сон. Тільки сон... ''. Проте в оригінальній грі ця фраза в діалоговому файлі записана інакше: «(Waking up from knockout, panicking) Gah! Petro-Chico Boy! Petro-Chico Boy is here for my chitlins! (Calm) Oh. Just a dream. (Soothing himself) Just a dream....» ( ). * Баги з Раулем відбуваються у квесті ''Гуль старої закалки. Галерея 1075Raul-the-Ghoul2.jpg|тюрмі на горі Блек Raul the Ghoul.jpg|Концепт-Арт Примітки de:Raul Tejada en:Raul Tejada es:Raúl Tejada pl:Raul Tejada pt:Raul Tejada ru:Рауль (Fallout: New Vegas) zh:勞爾·特哈達 Категорія:Гора Блек: персонажі Категорія:Гулі Категорія:Напарники у Fallout: New Vegas Категорія:Персонажі Fallout: New Vegas Категорія:Техніки Категорія:Хатина Рауля: персонажі